Pepe Le Pew's missing love
by Drawing Flower
Summary: Pepe has been down lately because he hasn't seen Penelope in years. He has searched everywhere but still can't find her. Now it's up to the tiny toons to help Pepe find her and get him back to his old cheerful self. Reviews still welcome. Sequel is up! I'm Re-editing this eventually. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny toons or Looney Tunes or any of the characters here. They belong to Warner Bros. Please don't sew me!

Ok so I'm currently obsessed with Pepe le Pew. He is so adorable! His girlfriend Penelope is awesome! I was watching Tiny Toons not too long ago and I thought to myself 'Why isn't Penelope in here?' and that's how I came up with this idea. Also the episode "Fields of Honey" gave me the idea too.

* * *

**Chapter 1! Whoo!**

It was another day at Acme University and the gang was just about to go to their next class. Everybody had nose plugs on because their teacher was a skunk. He was oblivious to the fact that he stank.

"Man! I wish our teacher didn't stink!" Babs said, "Then I wouldn't mind going to this class."

"You said it!" Buster said.

"I don't think Pepe stinks," Fifi said.

"Well yeah!" Plucky said. "You're a skunk! You're the same as him!"

They finally made it to the end of the hall where their next class was. Babs opened the door and was surprised to see her smelly teacher wasn't anywhere in sight. He was usually always there. He was never late or absent.

"Sorry guys," a grey haired rabbit chewing on a carrot said from behind them, "Pepe isn't here today. Go to study hall."

"Why?" the purple furred skunk asked.

"Pepe has been feeling a little down lately," Bugs said. "I've tried to cheer him up. In fact. Every one of our staff has tried but we just can't get through to him."

"I bet we can perk him up!" Babs said enthusiastically.

"If you want to you can try," Bugs said. "He's down in the Film Vault."

Babs, Buster, Fifi, Plucky and Hamton went down to the Film Vault while everyone else went to study hall. The Film Vault was very creepy and dark. Cob webs were all over the place. On the far wall were three doors. They entered door number one and found themselves in a movie theater. An old Looney Tunes cartoon was playing.

"Pepe?" the worried purple skunk asked.

"I am over here," they heard Pepe say while waving at them with a frown.

"Pepe, what are you doing down here?" Hamton asked.

"I'm watching old cartoons of when I was young and in love," the sad skunk said. "It is torture. Oh, Penelope I miss you so much!"

"Penelope?" the green feathered duck asked.

"Oui. She was the love of my life," Pepe said. "She is beautiful, no?"

They looked at the cartoon. Pepe was chasing a frightened cat that had a white stripe painted on her back through a military fort in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

"You know. One of the mysteries of my life is why do a women run away when all she really wish is to be captured," the Pepe in the Film said to the audience.

"Le sigh," the real Pepe said. "Those were good times. She run, I chase. Everybody happy."

"Are you sure she really loved you back?" Babs asked a little skeptic as she watched the cartoon.

"Oui. It was my stink she did not like," Pepe said surprising everyone in the room.

"You actually know you stink?" Buster asked.

"Of course. At first I didn't know but then my sweet Penelope told me," Pepe said.

"Well where is she now?" Hamton asked.

"I do not know. I have not seen her in a long time," Pepe said. "I have tried looking everywhere but still could not find my little kitty."

"You mean she wasn't a skunk?" Fifi asked.

"Non, she was a cat," Pepe said.

"Don't worry Pepe!" Babs said. "We'll help you find her!"

"Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, really?" Pepe asked. "Thank you but I have not seen her in a long time. Do you really think you could find her?"

"You bet!" Buster said. "Once we find her we'll get you two together and then you can go back to normal."

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like chapter one! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny toons or Looney Tunes or any of the characters here. They belong to Warner Bros. Please don't sew me!

Ok. My computer is fixed and I can use microsoft again! If I didn't have microsoft you would see ALOT of spelling errors. This chapter is short I'm sorry for that but it's my story, I'm writing it and I feel like making small chapters. I might make my next chapter long. Might. Depends on my mood.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They searched Acme Acers the whole day leaving no stone unturned but still didn't find anything. They asked nearly everybody and half of them claimed they didn't even know who Penelope was. They took a short break from looking. Buster was panting and leaning on a street lamp looking like he was about to collapse. Everyone looked tired. They had run around the place the whole day.

"It's no use!" Pepe exclaimed. "We will never find her."

"Don't worry. We'll find her. She couldn't have just vanished into thin air!" Plucky said.

"It sure seems like it though," Babs said.

"Hey, Pepe. What made you think of her anyways?" Buster asked. "You say you haven't seen her in a long time but you never act all sad and stuff in class."

"Yesterday I was outside taking a stroll around campus when a panicked blue cat with a white stripe on his back ran past me," Pepe said. "What was his name again..? Furball? Yes, that's it. Fifi was chasing him around like I used to do to Penelope."

"He fell in the outside pool and the white paint washed off," the purple skunk said. "I was angry that he hadn't told me he was a cat but I can never be mad at him for long." Hamton frowned at this. He had a crush on Fifi but knew her heart belonged to Furball white strip or not.

"So many memories flooded back into my head. My heart broke all over again remembering what had happened with my little pussycat," the sad male skunk said.

"What happened?" Plucky asked.

"I do not want to talk about it," Pepe said. "It's getting dark and I am going home. I don't think we're ever going to find her. Au revoir."

"Maybe he's right," Hamton said after Pepe was gone. "Maybe we can't find her."

"No! We must!" Fifi said. "I know how it feels to go without love! I have spent years dreaming about finding that special someone and I have found him. Now, I must help Pepe find his love whether you help me or not!"

"Yeah!" everyone said getting a new streak of confidence.

"Can't we do it tomorrow? I want to go to bed," the green duck said.

"It is getting pretty late and we should get some rest that way we can be more alert and well rested to find Penelope," Hamton said.

"Ok," Babs said. "Everyone we'll meet up after school tomorrow in front of the school."

And with that they all went home and got a good night's sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! I realize that I probably do have alot of quotation errors that microsoft doesnt pick up but since I still have alot to learn about quotes you'll either have to live with it or help me by telling me what I did wrong and how to fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny toons or Looney Tunes or any of the characters here. They belong to Warner Bros. Please don't sew me!

Small chapter again. Eh. I'm not good with long chapters. Well. Good news to all of you who actually like this fanfic: I got a 4 day weekend so that means I have more time to spend writing this fanfic and I might actually get done with it this weekend. Only a few more chapters to go.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next day was very long. Pepe had returned to the classroom but that didn't mean he taught anything. He just sat at his desk staring at a picture of Penelope the whole time while everyone started fooling around, pulling pranks and throwing random things into the air.

"Man! We have nothing to go on. No leads!" Babs said when everyone was at their meeting place after school.

"Got that right," Plucky said. "How in the world are we supposed to find someone nobody has even seen in forever?"

"I'm sure someone's seen her," Hamton said. "Maybe she's in hiding."

"Or maybe she changed her appearance," Fifi said.

"Or maybe she got abducted by aliens!" Plucky said looking fearfully at the sky.

Everyone arguing and saying things they think had happened to her, everyone except Buster.

"I got it!" he said snapping his fingers as a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Got what?" Babs asked.

"I figured out a way to find Penelope!" he said. "All we have to do is post lost posters of her around town!"

"She's not a lost pet!" Babs yelled. "It's not that easy to find someone then it is to find a pet dog!"

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Buster asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do!" Babs said. "Follow me!"

Babs had led everyone to a tv station. Once they were there Plucky asked, "What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," the pink teenage bunny said.

They made their way through the building into the main room where all the cameras and stuff were.

"Alright we demand to use all the channels you have to broadcast something!" Babs shouted swinging the door open almost hitting a coffee boy. She didn't look like she was fooling around.

"What?" someone asked.

"We are looking for someone and want to use this place to find her," Babs said.

"Give us one good reason why we should help you?" someone else asked.

The man looked at her for one second before he, and everybody else that worked there, smelled a terrible odor and fainted. Buster and Hamton tied them up and piled them up in a corner.

"Nice work Fifi," Babs said.

"Merci," replied the French skunk.

"Alright we have to do this quick before they wake up," Buster said.

"Alright!" Babs said. "Fifi and I will go on TV and you three will work the cameras, microphone and stuff," Babs said.

"Hey now that isn't fair!" Plucky said. "Why do you get to decide what we should do? Why can't I be in front of the camera? This face deserves to be on TV."

"Tais-toi! You are annoying!" Fifi yelled. "It doesn't matter if you go on camera or not! We are doing this to find someone not become big stars!"

"Sheesh you don't have to yell," the green duck said.

Fifi and Babs put reporter suits on and got ready to go on air. Hamton held the microphone while Buster and Plucky tried to move a camera that was half their size around.

"Everything check?" Babs asked.

"Yep all clear," Buster replied.

"On the air in 5… 4… 3… 2…" Plucky said.

"Hello people of the world!" Babs said. "Today we would like to ask for your help."

"We are desperately looking for a Miss Penelope Pussycat," Fifi said as Penelope's photo appeared on the screen along with a phone number printed in white letters. "We cannot find her anywhere. If you have any information on where she might be please call the number on the screen."

"Please we're really desperate!" Babs said getting her face to take up all the camera space for 5 seconds before they got off air.

"Hey who turned off the camera?" Plucky asked looking behind him to find angry workers standing behind him.

"Oh. Hehe. Hello," Buster said.

"And stay out!" A man shouted literally kicking them out of the studio.

"Nice going Babs," Plucky said. "What a great idea that was!"

"Hey at least I-" she was cut off by her cell phone ringing in her pocket. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, I heard you were looking for someone and I think I might know where you can find her." A voice on the phone said.

"Really?" Babs asked.

"Yes. I've seen a young women that looked exactly like the cat in the photo you had over at Red Moon," the person on the phone said.

"Oh thank you! You have no idea how much this means to us!" Babs said.

"No problem, bye." The stranger said hanging up the phone.

"Guys we got a lead!" Babs exclaimed.

"What?" everyone asked.

"You mean that stupid idea of yours worked?" Plucky asked.

"It did!" Babs said. "This lady called me and told me she saw someone that looked like Penelope over in Red Moon!"

"Red Moon? What's that?" Hamton asked.

"It's supposed to be a fancy restaurant you can only get into if you made reservations. It's always full." Buster said.

"Then how are we going to get into it?" Plucky asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there. Let's go!" Fifi said.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review! Tais-toi means 'shut up' or 'be quiet' in french for all those of you who don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny toons or Looney Tunes or any of the characters here. They belong to Warner Bros. The song is called a Thousand miles and I do **NOT** own it either. It belongs to Vanessa Carlton. Please don't sew me!

Ok this is a long chapter for me. It took up like10 pages in microsoft. Maybe it was partly because I use size 14 font but whatev. Hope you like!

* * *

**Chapter 4! Haha 2 chapters in 2 days! How good am I? Please excuse mistakes. I have been having alot of trouble with this doc manager upload thingy so yeah.**

Red Moon was a fancy, very expensive and very hard to get into restaurant. It had a sign on it in big red neon letters saying 'Red moon' and dozens of people were in line to get in. The line was so long it stretched all the way outside.

"Well here we are," Hamton said. "What now?"

"I got this. You just leave it to me!" Plucky said cutting in front of everybody that was in line to the main desk. "Let us in. We are here to find someone."

"No one gets in without a reservation," the man at the desk plainly stated.

"I don't need a reservation. Do you know who I am?" the green duck said. "I am Plucky Duck. The star of Tiny toon adventures and I demand to be let in!"

"No one gets in without a reservation," the man repeated then literally kicked Plucky out of the restaurant.

"Anyone else have any ideas?" Buster asked.

"Nope,"

"None,"

"Aucun,"

"Nada,"

"You're late!" the man at the front desk said to a women. "You should have been here 5 minutes ago!"

"Huh?" Babs said looking at who the man was talking to.

"Hey it's her!" Fifi exclaimed.

Everyone looked over to see the man at the desk yelling at a black cat that was late for work.

"No way, it is!" Buster said.

"Penelope!" they yelled running over to her.

She turned around to look at them.

"Do you know these people?" the man asked.

Penelope just shook her head to say no.

"Good. Now get to work or you're fired!" he yelled.

"Wait!" Babs said. "We need to talk to you!"

"Do not talk to them or else," the man said.

Penelope, not wanting to lose her job, started walking away but stopped when she hear Fifi say, "It's about Pepe!"

"I said get to work!" the man yelled.

"Please we have been looking for you everywhere!" Fifi said.

"Penelope, do what I say or-" he was cut off

Penelope finally broke. She has taken insults and threats from him for over 2 years. She wanted to hear what those little kids were going to say but he was yelling at her.

"Or what? You'll fire me?" Penelope shouted. "You can't fire me! I'm the best darn singer you ever hired and you know it! I'm getting sick of your attitude!"

The man was surprised by her outburst partly because of what she said and partly because she had said anything at all. Penelope was always quiet and never said a word unless she was singing.

"Unless you want me to quit I suggest you give these kids a table and me some free time," the angered cat said.

"Yes. Right away, madam." The man said. "Follow me to your table."

"I gotta go to work but we can talk later ok?" Penelope said to the gang. "For now just enjoy a good meal, it's on me."

"O-ok" Buster said a little shaken up.

The man led them to a table in a crowded room with a stage on it. The table was near the front of the room where the stage was.

"Here are your menus," he said giving them the menus. "A waiter will be with you shortly."

"That was nice of her to do this for us," Hamton said.

"Ha that guy got what he deserved!" Plucky said. "Nobody denies Plucky Duck!"

"I can't believe we finally found her!" Fifi said excitedly.

"Me neither. I can't believe she is a singer. From what I saw in those old cartoons she didn't seem like a singer. Just a cat scared out of her mind trying to get away from Pepe," Babs said. "I'm still not sure if she liked him."

"What are you talking about? Of course she did!" Fifi said. "Didn-"

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you, the most spectacular singer in all the land, Penelope!"

The crowd started clapping and cheering. On stage was Penelope and she was sitting on a stool getting ready to play the piano.

"Hello. I know many of you have not heard me talk in a long time but I just wanted to say this next song is very special to me and it's probably one of my favorite songs. I hope you enjoy hearing it as much as I enjoy singing it," Penelope said then started playing the piano and singing.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight…..

The audience clapped like mad.

"Thank you!" Penelope said getting up and taking a bow. "I sing every 10 minutes so please stay and enjoy your meal. I'll be right back."

"Wow. She's pretty good!" Buster said.

"Good? She's amazing!" Babs said.

"Hey, guys." Penelope said taking a seat at the table.

"Hey that was great!" Hamton said.

"Thanks! What are your names?" the normally quiet cat asked.

"I'm Fifi la Fume!" the purple skunk said.

"I'm Plucky Duck!" the green duck said.

"I'm Hamton," the pig said.

"I'm Buster Bunny." The blue male rabbit said.

"And I'm Babs Bunny!" the pink female bunny said.

"No relation," everyone else said hearing the same introduction for the 50th time.

"Of course you know I'm Penelope did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"It's Pepe. He's our teacher in Acme Looniversity and he's been really down lately," Buster said.

"He told us it's because he misses you," Fifi said.

"Now why would her start missing me now?" Penelope asked. "It's been years since we broke up."

"Seeing Fifi chase after Furball reminded him of you," Hamton said.

"Fifi is kinda like the girl version of Pepe." Babs said.

"The girl version of Pepe? You must be something!" Penelope giggled.

"Why did you guys break up?" Fifi asked.

"Le sigh. Well you see…"

**_-Flashback-_**

**_Pepe was walking on the sidewalk singing to himself when he spotted Penelope across the street coming out of a shop looking mad._**

**_"Darling! I have been looking everywhere for you!" the male skunk said running into the street not caring if cars were passing by. When he made it across he started kissing her and saying stuff about love. _**

**_"Get off me you creep!" the black cat said surprising Pepe. He was surprised because of what she said and the fact that she had actually said something. She and Pepe had been a couple for about a month now and she had stopped struggling to get away because Pepe was wearing perfume so she wouldn't have to smell his horrible stench. She also never talked that much. She always either nodded or shook her head to answer a question._**

**_"What?" Pepe asked._**

**_"Get. Off. Me." Penelope said again._**

**_"But I thought-" He began but was cut ff._**

**_"So did I until I saw this," she said holding a picture up of Pepe and another skunk kissing. "I should have seen this coming. Once you see a pretty girl you just can't help yourself can you?"_**

**_"I can explain!" Pepe said._**

**_"I don't need any excuses. I'm out of here!" she said and then ran away crying. _**

**_"Penelope!" he shouted after her. He tried chasing after her but she ran into a crowded park and he lost her._**

**_He had spent the rest of the day and night trying to find her. That morning he saw a ship take off to America and didn't think much of it until he saw who was on it. It was Penelope and she was looking down at the water sadly. The poor skunk tried calling Penelope's name but she couldn't hear him. _**

**_He got in the water and tried to swim to the boat. When he caught up with it he climbed a rope hanging off the side of the ship to get on it._**

**_"UN SKUNK DE PEW!" a man shouted. He grabbed Pepe by the tail and threw him off the boat._**

**_-End Flashback-_**

"He cheated on you?" they yelled in disbelief.

* * *

Omg! What's going to happen next? Why did Pepe cheat on Penelope? How are the Tiny toons going to react the next time they see their teacher? Are Penelope and Pepe every going to get back together? Heck! Are they ever going to see each other again? Find out in the next chapter! Don't worry I'm a huge Pepe x Penelope fan so it'll be all right in the end... Maybe... Jk it will. Ok yes I admit I could have found a song that fit this situation better but I'm lazy and I like this song so I could care less. Aucun means 'no' or 'none' in french. Again the song does NOT belong to me it is Vanessa Carlton's.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny toons or Looney Tunes or any of the characters here. They belong to Warner Bros. Please don't sew me!

Yay! Finally!

* * *

**Chapter 5! **

After they had talked to Penelope the Tiny toons went home.

**The next day in school…..**

"I can't believe it!" Babs yelled walking through the hall to her next class which was with Pepé. "No wonder she left him! He cheated on her!"

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Fifi said. "Pepé wouldn't do that!"

"Calm down, Babs." Buster said. "There are two sides to every story. Let's ask Pepé. Maybe he can shed some light on all of this."

They walked into their next class not surprised to find everyone misbehaving while Pepé was sitting at him desk not even caring.

"We found Penelope," Buster said to the sad black skunk.

"Really?" Pepé asked perking up.

"Yeah. We had a little talk with her and found out something interesting," Plucky said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Pepé asked nervously.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER!" Babs and Fifi yelled angrily loud enough for the whole class to stop what they were doing and stare at them.

"Now guys, calm down. Remember what I said earlier about hearing both sides of the story." Buster said.

Both Babs and Fifi couldn't stand it when people cheated in a relationship. Fifi tried to keep a level head about it and wait till she got Pepé's side of the story but it was hard.

"I did not!" Pepé said.

"Then how do you explain the photo Penelope found?" Hamton asked.

"It was a picture of me and my old girlfriend from before I met Penelope. I don't know how she found it. I was going to tell her but she ran off on me before I had the chance. Then that one guy kicked me out of the boat and I never got to see her again." Pepé said.

"Give us one good reason why we should believe you." Babs asked.

"You know I would never do that to her!" he said. "Come on guys!"

"I believe you!" Fifi said. "You are my mentor and I must have trust in you."

"I believe him too!" Hamton said taking Fifi's side.

"Why would he be looking for her if he did cheat on her? I believe him," Buster said.

"Same here," Plucky said taking the side with the most people on it.

"Alone," Babs said. "Fine. I believe you."

"Oh thank you! I knew you guys would but how am I going to convince Penelope?" the male French skunk asked.

"That'd be easy," Plucky said. "Just give her some of your old Pepé charm and she will be in your arms in no time!"

"Chasing her around until she gets tired? No. Just. No." Babs said.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Pepé asked.

"Surprise her with chocolate and flowers and then take her to another restaurant other then Red Moon because she must be tired of the place already and tada! She's yours again!" Babs said.

"It has a few holes don't you think?" Buster asked.

"Nonsense! It's perfect!" Babs said. "I got her home address last time I saw her so we can go surprise her there."

"I don't like this plan but the look on her face tells me she will make it happen no matter what," Fifi whispered to Buster.

**Later that day...**

They stood in front of a tall brown door in an apartment building on the other side of town. It was supposed to be Penelope's. They didn't know if she was home but took the chance of visiting anyways.

"I really don't think this will win her over," Pepé said holding a box of chocolates bigger than him in one hand and flowers that looked like they could be a jungle in the other.

"Trust me she'll love it!" Babs said ringing the door bell, grabbing everybody except Pepé and hiding from view behind a plant in the hall.

Those seconds waiting for her to answer the door were the longest seconds of Pepé's life.

"Hello?" Penelope asked opening the door.

The second he saw her Pepé gave up the plan completely and went back to his old ways. He held her in his arms and started saying some random pickup lines, "You are the aroma of spring flowers that bloom in the spring!" he kissed her a couple of times. "You are the corned beef, and I am the cabbage. The corned beef is nothing without the cabbage!"

"What the-?"

"You are my peanut, I am your brittle!"

"No, no, no!" Babs yelled. "You were supposed to woo her! Not go all weird again!"

"Ah but I cannot. It is simply not in my nature to act that way," the black skunk said noticing the cat was struggling in his arms then said, "I tell you what. You stop resisting me, and I, I will stop resisting you. When have you had a better offer than that?"

Penelope was just about ready to take out her claws when, "That picture you found was taken way before we met! I'm sorry. I missed you! I cannot live without you. I've spent years of torture not being able to see your beautiful face! Please take me back!"

"Oh, Pepé! I'm sorry too. I should have listened to what you had to say instead of jumping to conclusions!" the black cat said no longer struggling but hugging him back.

"You, me and a movie! What do you say?" he asked her.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Hang on just one second." He said then ran to the kids. "Thank you! Because of you me and Penelope are together again!"

"Aw we didn't do nothin." Buster said.

"For your generosity I shall buy you all some of the popit corn!" the male skunk said then ran back to Penelope.

"Le sigh. Love is tres cool, no?" Fifi said looking at her teacher and his lover. "I know my true love is out there somewhere." She looked away for just five seconds to spot little furball out the window. "Le gasp! There he is!"

Fifi jumped out the window, grabbed the poor cat and started kissing him and saying things about how happy she was she found him again.

Everyone still in the building started laughing.

"She really is like you Pepé." Penelope said.

"Like mentor, like student!" Buster said.

"Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-... That's all, folks!" Hamton said.

**THE END!**

_

* * *

_

I'm not sure if I completely like this ending but I couldn't think of anything else. I've never really ended a story before. Ok before you guys get on me with the whole ending thing. Yes I know Hamton doesn't stutter but I thought it was a nice touch. I might make a story of what happens next with Fifi and Furball. Like a sequel but I'm not sure...


	6. Deleted chapter: The ORIGINAL chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tiny toons or Looney Tunes or any of the characters here. They belong to Warner Bros. Please don't sew me!

This is what chapter 2 originally looked like before I deleted everything except the first few paragraphs. I'm posting this because I'm bored and too lazy to make the next chapter of Fifi La Fume's new found lover. It's really nothing special and you dont have to read it.

* * *

**The original Chapter 2 unedited.**

They searched Acme Acers the whole day leaving no stone unturned but still didn't find anything. They asked nearly everybody and half of them claimed they didn't even know who Penelope was. They took a short break from looking. Buster was panting and leaning on a street lamp looking like he was about to collapse. Everyone looked tired. They had ran around the place the whole day.

"It's no use!" Pepé exclaimed. "We will never find her."

"Don't worry. We'll find her. She couldn't have just vanished into thin air!" Plucky said.

"It sure seems like it though," Babs said.

"Hey, Pepé. What made you think of her anyways?" Buster asked. "You say you haven't seen her in a long time and you always look all happy in class."

"I was cleaning out my attic Saturday when I found an old photo of her," Pepé said. "I really wanted to see her again so I searched the whole day Sunday and couldn't find her. After that I just gave up and went to the Film vault to watch old episodes of when we were together."

"Where did you even see her last?" Fifi asked.

"Well, I was walking around Paris looking for her when I spotted her. She looked anger for some reason. I ran up do her did the usual thing I did every time I saw her….."

**-Flashback-**

**Pepé was walking on the sidewalk singing to himself when he spotted Penelope across the street coming out of a shop looking mad.**

**"Darling! I have been looking everywhere for you!" the male skunk said running into the street not caring if cars were passing by. When he made it across he started kissing her and saying stuff about love. **

**"Get off me you creep!" the black cat said surprising Pepé. He was surprised because of what she said and the fact that she had actually said something. She and Pepé had been a couple for about a month now and she had stopped struggling to get away because Pepé was wearing perfume so she wouldn't have to smell his horrible stench. She also never talked that much. She always either nodded or shook her head to answer a question.**

**"What?" Pepé asked.**

**"Get. Off. Me." Penelope said again.**

**"But I thought-" He began but was cut ff.**

**"So did I until I saw this," she said holding a picture up of Pepé and another skunk kissing. "I should have seen this coming. Once you see a pretty girl you just can't help yourself can you?"**

**"I can explain!" Pepé said.**

**"I don't need any excuses. I'm out of here!" she said and then ran away crying. **

**"Penelope!" he shouted after her. He tried chasing after her but she ran into a crowded park and he lost her.**

**He had spent the rest of the day and night trying to find her. That morning he saw a ship take off to America and didn't think much of it until he saw who was on it. It was Penelope and she was looking down at the water sadly. The poor skunk tried calling Penelope's name but she couldn't hear him. **

**He got in the water and tried to swim to the boat. When he caught up with it he climbed a rope hanging off the side of the ship to get on it.**

**"UN SKUNK DE PEW!" a man shouted. He grabbed Pepé by the tail and threw him off the boat.**

**-End Flashback-**

"You deserve it!" Babs said. "You cheated on her!"

"I did no such thing!" Pepé said.

"Then what was with the picture?" she asked.

"It was an old picture of my ex-girlfriend!" he said. "It was taken before I met Penelope. I don't know where she found it. "

"Well she had to get it from somewhere," the boy rabbit said. "Or maybe someone gave it to her."

"You think someone tried to break them up?" Plucky asked.

"Yeah. How else could she have gotten the picture?" Buster asked.

"Whoever they are, they are despicable!" Fifi said. "How could anyone get in the way of true love?"

"Pepé do you have any idea who could have done this?" Hamton asked. "Maybe it was your ex that was in the photo."

"But why would she try to split us up? She's the one that broke up with me," he said.

"Maybe it was the guy cat on the boat," Hamton said.

"It doesn't matter now. She is probably already married or something. I quite trying to find her," Pepé said.

"You shouldn't give up on her. Maybe she isn't married and maybe she still loves you," Fifi said.

"I doubt it," he said. "I'm going home."

_

* * *

_

Deleted scene from my story that just didnt cut it. _**I could not make a story out of this but I do feel like adding how Penelope got that photo into my new story just so the tiny toons have something to do instead of just going to school.**_


End file.
